This invention generally relates to a textile material and, more particularly, to a leather-like textile material capable of bringing about favorable effects on sweat absorbency.
Currently, numerous types of leather-like textile materials are available and, of them, a textile material consisting of a cupra fabric having one surface coated with polyurethane is known as having the highest water absorbency.
While the cupra fabric has such a high water holding capability or water retentivity as to absorb a large amount of sweat emanating from the body of a wearer, the polyurethane coating has little gas permeability or, if it has, a gas permeability short of the value required to accommodate the wearer's rate of perspiration. Therefore, it has often experienced that the cupra fabric absorbing a relatively large amount of sweat, once it contacts the skin of the wearer's body, wets the wearer's body to such an extent as to cause the wearer to feel uncomfortable.
On the other hand, a leather is known as having an excellent gas permeability and is, therefore, advantageous in that moisture originating mainly from the sweat can be expelled to the exterior of the wearer's body. However, even the leather poses a problem in that it allows moisture exterior of the wearer to permeate the wearer's body.